Sentinel
by paynesgrey
Summary: Josef is sent to watch over Beth while Mick's out of town. Beth x Josef. This will not be continued. ONESHOT.


AN: This was a drabble request written for themoviegrrl on LJ. This is a one-shot and will not be continued.

Sentinel

Before entering the café, he watched her movements closely. Beth Turner appeared tied to her work, chatting on a cell phone with hard-pressed demands and sweet flowery flirtations. He didn't think her contact on the other line had a chance to refuse her.

When she putt down her phone and let out a deep sigh, Josef took the opportunity to move inside. She wasn't paying attention when he strode up to her table, and acting as if he owned the place, he sat in the seat opposite of her.

She jumped startled, and then upon realizing it was him, she sighed in relief. Josef cracked a grin. How funny was that? A human so trusting and unafraid of the things he could do.

"So what's so urgent you had to break me away from a case?" she said with a small snarl. Josef stared at her with an amused smirk.

"As you know, Mick's gone out of the country for… personal reasons," Josef said, and Beth frowned at this. Of course she knew and probably why too, but the real question was how much did Mick tell her? He was leaving because of Coraline, and the look in Beth's eyes showed that she knew that and that he had no choice.

"He wouldn't let me go with him," Beth complained. Josef nodded and tilted his head.

"He wouldn't have risked taking you into an ancient vampire stronghold." He chuckled and waved his hand. "Doesn't matter how tough you think you are."

"So then what's _your_ deal?" Beth accused, and Josef shrugged lightly.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you while he's gone," Josef said, more annoyed than intrigued. Why should he keep watch over Mick's human woman if he couldn't get something worthwhile from her in the meantime? Blood, sex, _something_. Mick would probably kill him, and Beth would probably try to claw his eyes out. Not that either one of those risks weren't worth it. His eyes wandered over Beth's body, soaking in her pretty curves, sunlight hair and creamy skin. Underneath, he could hear the steady beats of her heart. The rhythm increased when she caught him staring at her hungrily.

It was a shame that Mick never considered the threesome offer he'd made.

"I can take care of myself," Beth snorted, and Josef was delighted by the rose color in her cheeks.

"Mick seems to think you need me. Since Mick needs me, and Mick is _mine_." He emphasized that last part because it was true, and Beth Turner didn't seem to understand the logistics behind it. He'd be more willing to remind her. "You are mine too, for now."

She didn't seem to like the possessive angle he took by babysitting her. However, instead of squawking about it, she seemed relaxed and shot him a cheeky grin.

"Fine. Do whatever you want. You'll be bored following me around." Beth moved to leave, but Josef had already risen from his seat, and she stiffened when he hovered in her personal space. He could feel her warm breath against his skin. Her smell was getting to him, and he leaned closer to breathe more. Beth froze, and she caught his eyes as he leaned close to her cheek.

"Josef, what…" He kissed her cheek. He couldn't help it. He could see now why Mick desired and protected her. He'd been amused and impressed by Beth upon meeting her. She was fire and spirit, and she walked the line of danger, pushing them and wedging herself into their world.

"Call me if you're in danger," Josef whispered, drawing away from her. He flashed a light smile. "I don't come to anyone's beck and call unless it's Mick, but since he's not here and you're important to him…"

"I belong to you," Beth said with a heavy breath, bordering on mocking.

Josef let out a small chuckle. "Well, I was going to say, Mick is important to me, so you're important to me too." His smile grew wider, and Beth backed away as he leaned in territorially. "But… if you want to say that again, louder, and preferably when Mick comes back, maybe he'll give some consideration to that offer I made him when I first met you."

Beth's curiosity piqued, and she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What offer?" She was smiling coyly. Josef tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. This time, she didn't seem shocked or averse to his touch.

"Just keep an open mind," was all he said, and Beth gaped as he moved away. He grinned at her before sliding out of the café back to his car. He felt Beth's eyes on him as he left.

Inhaling a deep breath, Beth's pleasing scent lingered in his nose a little longer. Josef hoped Mick took his time on his trip; he was actually looking forward to seeing the vivacious little reporter again.

END


End file.
